1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for terminating electromagnetic energy signal-carrying means (e.g. optical fibers) and, in particular, to such a connector which is adaptable not only to terminate any one of a plurality of cables having different numbers of such signal-carrying means and their terminations but also to provide securely maintained strain-relief of cable filaments to the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the present invention was developed for terminating optic fiber cables, it is to be understood that it is as adaptable to any electromagnetic energy signal-carrying means.
Fiber optic connectors are conventionally designed to accomodate a specific number of optical fibers and their terminations. To accept a different number of fibers, a different connector of the same general design, but specifically configured to receive that number of fibers, is used to provide a sufficient number of channels therefor. Thus, it becomes expensive to manufacture a large number of connectors, one for each cable, and the tooling therefor.
In addition, the optical fibers are conventionally housed in a cable having strength filaments to protect the fibers from strain and consequent breakage. The filaments are generally secured to the connector by a strain-relief coupling to couple the connector directly to the cable and also to prevent strain from being imparted to the fibers. When the connector is handled, e.g., coupled with and uncoupled from a mating connector, the stain-relief coupling and/or other internal engagements of components within the connector can be easily disengaged or loosened, which may lead to undesired tension on and breaking of the optical fibers.